


Lust in the Shadows

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the season 4 finale. Emma shows up at Mifflin after sacrificing herself for Regina and it leads to some sexy times. SwanQueen. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust in the Shadows

The dagger glinted in her hand, the moon throwing the flection of light harshly, and Regina made sure to aim at the pirate, who was maddening. Ever since Emma sacrificed herself, he kept babbling about how she loved him and how after finally admitting that she loved him the way he deserved, she was gone.

“Story of my damn life, mate.” He would grumble as they walked through the forest where Robin and his men camped. Right after she disappeared, Snow and Charming frantically assembled a search party and set up parameters as well as the partners, which led to Regina cursing the younger brunette into an oblivion. Of all the people to par her with, she had to choose the man that couldn’t shut the hell up and who, in her mind, had the happy ending she wanted. Regina had always felt a certain burn in her belly when Emma was around, a sweet pang in her heart, ever since their first meeting. Those precious seconds in which she hadn’t known the beautiful blonde’s true identity, she swooned over the gorgeous woman that brought her back her son. Of course, afterwards, the fear of losing her son overshadowed her lust and initial attraction. But as time went on and they reached an understanding, those damn embers of a crush grew a blossomed into a love she could never wield for her ‘soul mate’

“For the last time, pirate, shut up. Keep your eyes peeled.” She sighed as he began crying, a constant hiccupping drilling into her brain. This man ruined her fantasy, her dream to be with Emma, to be a real family with Henry. When she had found out about Hook and his intentions with Emma, plus the kiss that the blonde bestowed on his lips for saving her father, she was devastated. She had been ready to give up her life for Emma and her family and the town. Where was her thank you, her kiss? I suppose the same doesn’t apply when it’s two women involved because Emma was painfully straight, what with all of the boy toys that had rode her coat tails over the years. There was August, Graham, Neal, and Hook. Even Archie threw her a few looks of adoration but Regina chucked that up to the whole Savior thing. Though Archie did have a tendency to allow his eyes to wander.

“Well, excuse me, your majesty,” He drawled sarcastically, “My one chance at love and happiness has just become the Dark One for a selfish bitch that doesn’t give a damn!” Well, that did it. Regina swiveled and landed a nice backhand on his right cheek. The pirate let out a surprised whine.

“I did not ask Emma to do that for me. In fact, I told her not to, remember?” Her tone left no room for discussion. The growl was picked up loud and clear, “I… owe her everything. She cared enough. And I understand your frustration but if you blame me again, I rip your other hand off.”

He lifted a hand to his inflamed cheek and glared at her before practically plowing through her and quickly striding through the trees, not caring if she was following. Regina scoffed. This was the man Emma decided to give her heart to, a man that would whine when she need help, complain about the loss of his own happy ending instead of worrying about her well being? She shook her head. It was no use going over that again, especially after what had happened in the streets below earlier. She felt confused. In the alternate universe, Emma had clearly told her that actions spoke louder than words. And not even a few hours later, she tells Hook she loves him but sacrifices her soul so that Regina won’t have to suffer the same fate as Rumple. She wanted so bad to convince herself that the proclamation of love meant nothing because of what Emma had said back in the Enchanted Forest but, nonetheless, the dread just kept getting heavier. Emma loved that decrepit pirate, who was only around to be her boyfriend. He was looking for redemption and he didn’t have any other motive for staying in town. 

Than again, she wasn’t doing much better. Actually, she was doing worse because Hook wouldn’t do to Emma what Robin had done to her. No, Hook was like a little puppy that nipped at Emma’s boots and waited patiently for her… because they loved each other. The problem with Robin was that she never felt the spark that she felt with Emma but the blonde had been parading around with the pirate, kissing him and allowing him to pursue her. So, when someone showed interest, she jumped at the chance to make Emma jealous and flirted with Robin in Zelena’s home. But then she saw the tattoo, which was entirely too much at the time, and she fled. He may very well had been soul mates with a young, hopeful girl that believed that good always prevailed. He couldn’t be a soul mate to the former Evil Queen who had lost all hope and faith when Leopold defiled and abused her until there was no light left in her fragile heart. No, Robin had no idea what it was like to reach such a place. Emma did.

Then there was the fact that he forgot about her so soon after arriving in New York and it didn’t matter that he didn’t know it was Zelena. That was not the problem. The issue was that he deleted her number, didn’t return her messages, and moved on so quickly, managing to impregnate another woman. And no matter how adamant she seemed when she told him they would work it out, she knew that it wouldn’t. It was easy to ignore now but the moment that Zelena gives birth, her façade is going to fall and their relationship will crumble. She knew it. Hell, even Robin knew it. She saw it in his eyes every time he gazed at her. Pity.

Regina ran a shaky hand over her face, skillfully avoiding ruining her makeup. She looked around quickly, not seeing the pirate or Emma, and decided to call it a night. The darkness was becoming overpowering, the shadows almost seemed to shift on their own, and she flicked her wrist to poof home before the forest unraveled her. 

The smoke dissipated and she came face to face with Robin, who was pacing in her study, “You’re going to mark my hardwood.”

He turned quickly, his eyes wide and his face doing that unattractive scrunch, “Regina! You’re alright!”

“Obviously.” Her tone was a bit too severe and his frown deepened, making his features even more scrambled. What did she see in him? Oh, that’s right, a tattoo that made her feel obligated to feel something for him, even though the feat had not been conquered. He just made it so hard to like him, with his code, which he always betrays, and his scent. Why couldn’t she be paired with a man that didn’t bath with pinecones? She knew she should feel guilty, especially when his eyes looked so anguished, but she couldn’t find the effort to pretend. She wanted to be alone and not think about the mistakes that have led her here, with a man that will always be mediocre, a second choice, and was about to become a father to a Mill’s child. And it wasn’t hers.

“Robin, I’m tired and need to shower. Please, can we do this tomorrow when I have the tolerance?” Again, her tone was extremely hard, almost Evil Queen level of severe, and he flinched. He flinched. No, this man could not handle all of her because not matter how hard she worked to change, the Evil Queen will always be a part of her and he would always make her feel horrible for being herself. Even at the library, before the trip back to the Enchanted Forest, he seemed overwhelmed by her frustration and her actions. But that was who she was. She overacted, said things she didn’t mean, could be vicious in her retaliation, and was extremely self-deprecating. Robin Hood made her feel like she had to hide her flaws. Was she supposed to do so for a lifetime? No, of course not. Their relationship had been doomed from the start. 

“I thought you’d like some company tonight?” The way he said it implied the belief that some intimacy would occur and she had to suppress a gag. They had sex once, in her vault of all places, and hadn’t since. Regina just felt so repulsed by his more intimate touches. Smiles, handholding, and hugs were okay. It felt like hanging out with a friend. But the sex had lacked spark and pleasure. She was not looking for a repeat performance, never again. 

“I don’t think so,” She stated ominously and she saw him lean back, as if trying to distance himself from her, which just solidified her resolve, “In fact, Robin, I think we’ve been kidding ourselves, especially since you came back from New York.”

“Kidding ourselves?” His voice rose and Regina quirked a brow, not particularly liking this new side of her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

“Yes, kidding ourselves. What the hell are we doing? We are not the people we were when Tinkerbelle used the pixie dust. I’m such a different person. It’s astounding. It hasn’t felt right, you have to feel that, and this whole thing with Zelena has just shoved this into irreparable territory. I feel suffocated in this relationship and I need out!” The last sentence was shouted, the growl punctuating the last word. Robin jumped, lifting his hands in a placating manner, which just further infuriated her. He just stared, the silence stretching on and on, the grandfather clock’s ticking was the only sound heard above Regina’s frustrated huffing. 

“What’s going on here?” He whispered. The sadness and knowing in his tone didn’t even spark guilt in her chest. She looked away, staring at the wall behind his head as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. Yes, she knew that this relationship was toxic for her. And yes, she knew she would never love him the way Tinkerbelle would like. But Regina felt that in letting this boomed relationship go, she was letting go her last chance, and that with the end of Robin, came the end of her love life. No one in town would ever love her, not after knowing the Evil Queen and her misdeeds. The only person that had the capability of caring about her after meeting and challenging the Evil Queen was Emma, who was lost to the darkness and in love with the grubby pirate. 

But she was done living in a cage, confined by Fate and pixie dust. She found that she would rather live alone, with only her son’s love to make her feel wanted, needed, and a part of Storybrooke. She cleared her throat, trying to dislodge her frustration.

“I think it’s for the best if we end this now. This relationship is over.” Robin scoffed, which really threw Regina off because the sound was so harsh and his faced had hardened. 

“If I walk out that door right now, I will not take you back.” She couldn’t hold back the scowl because really? He was going to threaten her?

“Please go,” Regina thrust an arm towards the door, “Go play happy families with the woman that you should hate but seem to care for! I don’t want you or this anymore and don’t expect me to rescind this either. I’m done.”

She quickly crossed to the door and threw it open, gesturing towards the street so that her message couldn’t be missed. He slapped his palms against his outer thighs before strolling pat her without a second glance, making sure to slam the front gate with a bit too much force. And as she climbed the stairs after shutting the front door on her past, she felt her shoulder’s drop in relief. She was free from that loveless relationship that would simply cause more problems and drag her down a path she couldn’t venture, not when she had Henry and… and Emma to think about. 

She reached her bedroom and pulled out her cell from her jacket pocket, dialing Snow. It rang for a few moments and Regina wondered if the Charming’s would be out all night in search for their daughter. She would understand if they did. She couldn’t even imagine what she would do if she was in their shoes. Finally, a frantic Snow answered.

“Regina! Did you find her?” The older woman clicked on the speakerphone and placed the cell on her dresser as she removed her jacket and threw it carelessly on the floor.

“No and I’m guessing no one had had any luck?” She chucked off her short boots and unbuttoned her tight, black jeans and jerkily shoved them down her long legs. 

Snow sighed wearily, “No, there hasn’t even been a sighting. God, Regina, where could she be?”

“I know you don’t want to hear this but, Snow, she could be literally anywhere. She’s in Storybrooke though. I can feel her magic. However, she is the Dark One now so she won’t be found until she wants to be,” She plopped down on her mattress, her eyes automatically screwing shut when she heard Snow’s stifled sob, “It’ll be okay, dear. She’ll show up somewhere and Emma’s strong. She’ll overcome this.”

“God, I hope you’re right.” Regina nodded before realizing that the younger woman couldn’t see her. 

“Snow, call everyone off for the night, alright? I have a feeling that she’s close but not making her presence known.” She lifted her shirt over her head and added it to the pile by her feet.

“Okay, you’re right,” The younger brunette sounded so lost and depressed that it physically hurt her, “You know this isn’t your fault, right? Emma wanted to save you.”

“Yes, well, she shouldn’t. I could handle some darkness.” Regina leaned forward and snatched the phone from the dresser before lying down. She felt a burn behind her eyes and bit her inner cheek to stop the tears from escaping. 

“No offense, Regina, but you really can’t. This darkness would’ve reverted you to the Evil Queen and we can say that we like the new you way better. Emma was right. You’ve worked too hard to have your progress destroyed.”

Regina held back a sob as tears began falling silently. She looked to the ceiling, trying to gather herself, as Snow called out to her. She shook her head and blew out an unsteady breath, “Look, Snow, I’m going to go to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright?”

“Okay, goodnight.” And then the line clicked and everything was silent. The house was quiet, as Henry begged to stay at the apartment because he was of the firm belief that Emma would show up to see them there. It should’ve made Regina feel negatively but her worry for Emma overshadowed every other emotion. Plus, Henry lived at the apartment most of the time so she was used to the silence. The only difference was the atmosphere. It felt heavier, full of magic. She presumed it was the Dark One lingering in the town, still unsure of how to control her newfound abilities, until she heard it. A low chuckle came from the shadows by her balcony. Regina sat up, so quickly a bout of vertigo threw her off, and noticed that she was in her lingerie, a lacy bra and panty set. She grabbed a nearby quilt and threw it over her body, not that the small knitted item covered much. 

“I’ve been standing here, watching you, for a while so no need to cover up,” Regina gasped as Emma came into view. She looked like herself but with different clothes, darker aesthetics. For some reason, she was expecting a dramatic change but her features were light, her eyes were a bit darker but twinkling with innocent mischief, and her posture was still slouched. Regina felt her heart squeeze. Emma was still Emma. She wasn’t this monster that would strike fear in even the most ruthless villains. She should’ve known that Emma’s light magic would be able to constrain the darkness, “You’re so beautiful, Regina.”

The brunette gasped under her breath, completely befuddled by the blonde’s words. Hours before, Emma was declaring her love for Hook, basically crushing her hopes for something more, and now she was in her bedroom, telling her she was beautiful. Regina’s eyes narrowed, feeling dread build in her belly. Was this a trick? It would be something the Dark One would do, manipulate her in order to gain. Rumple constantly did it to her when she was younger.

“What’re you doing here, Emma?” She made sure to keep her voice steady and neutral just in case this was some sort of plot or manipulation. She wouldn’t give this woman ammo. But the blonde looked so normal, so happy to see her, that it made her heart skip a beat. Emma’s eyes lost a bit of their spark and her smile dropped a bit as she strolled slowly towards the bed. Regina curled her fingers tighter around the quilt, pulling it to her chest.

“I had to see you,” Emma lowered her body onto the spot next to Regina on the mattress, “After… the darkness took me, I woke up in the Apprentice’s house. At first, I was hurting, you know? This shit is pretty serious. But I guess my magic fought against it or something cause I feel… okay. I feel good. I swear I’ve never felt such clarity before.”

Regina finally connected their gazes, “Clarity?”

“Being the Savior, having that title attached to your name, it makes you want to uphold this standard of perfection. So you settle for what’s easy, what people want for you, instead of what you want. I realized, lying on the floor in that mansion, that I don’t love Hook. I just feel like I should, you know?”

Regina chuckled. It was strange, a bit scary, how connected they were. Not twenty minutes before, Regina had had those same revelations with Robin. She felt like she should love him so she convinced herself she did. But in the end, love cannot be manifested from nothing. There has to be a spark, an attraction that love can grow from.

“I know exactly what you’re saying,” She moved her eyes away from the piercing green one’s staring at her expectantly, “This unhappiness has been building in my chest for months now. At first, when Robin was about to leave, I thought it was the fact that I was losing a man that meant a great deal to me. But now I know that it wasn’t that. The dread had been the expectation everyone had for us. The belief that we were true love’s so we had to be together. I never felt romantic attraction to him but I felt obligated to care by Tinkerbelle. Then, when he left, I thought I would be saddened but I felt relief. I was relieved he was gone. Then, they were threatening his life, Zelena was, and I didn’t care as much as I should. I chose you instead.”

She heard and felt Emma’s gasp so she continued, “Gold gave me an ultimatum. Save you or save him and I chose you. I made sure you’d be safe before even contemplating going to New York. And today, you saved me and I can’t continue to live this lie anymore, not for Tinkerbelle, not for Henry, not for anyone.”

“You chose me?” Regina nodded, not noticing the tears in Emma’s eyes, “No one has ever put me first before.” 

“That’s not true. You’re parents would do anything for you now. They’ve made mistakes, like I have and you have, but you are their world. And Henry, he put you first for so long. You were his idol, his friend, his mom, and everything else in between. The people in this town love you, Emma.”

“Yeah, maybe, but I don’t care about what the citizens think.” Her usually melodic voice was raspy, like she was holding the weight of the world on her shoulders, which was probably was.

“Then whose opinion matters? Henry, your parents, Hook—“

“No, not him.” Regina cleared her throat as Emma’s piercing gaze was set on her, unwavering. She shifted on the mattress, causing Emma to sway and awaken her from her stupor, “Not him.”

“You may not love him but you care for him.”

“As a friend!” Emma growled. Her tone was so serious that Regina narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Alright, dear,” Regina’s eyes darted around the blonde’s body, searching for anything that would define this darkness that causes her to growl and be so severe with her sentences. In the time they have been in the same room, the brunette only found that her frustration was easily triggered, “Why me? Why did you come here and not to your parent’s apartment?”

The blonde shifted closer, almost pressing their bodies together, and Regina felt a sweet pang in her chest, “When I ran toward you with that dagger, I didn’t think twice and if Killian hadn’t stopped me, I would’ve just saved you without saying goodbye to anyone. I realized that that was because you were more important to me than him. I had to see you now that I know how I feel about you.” 

Regina breathed out shakily, her bottom lip trembling from the intense emotions flowing through her body. Emma leaned closer once more, their lips close enough to feel the rhythmic breathing on the red stained mouth. The blonde’s eyes darted between chocolate orbs and Regina’s mouth.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Emma whispered before closing the distance and sealing their lips passionately, her hands cradling the brunette’s jaw. Regina responded immediately, giving Emma’s tongue entrance, which deepened the kiss. Emma lifted onto her knees so that she towered over the brunette, kissing her soundly from above as she slowly pushed Regina onto the bed. Emma ripped the quilt away and tossed it onto the floor before straddling Regina’s hips. The Dark One flicked her wrist, removing her jeans, sweater, and boots. Regina let out a snort when she saw the blonde’s ‘Captain Underpants’ bra and panty set. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Emma chuckled playfully as she leaned down to lick a path from Regina’s collarbone to her earlobe before taking it into her mouth and nibbling sensually. The brunette moaned as her hands ran over Emma’s smooth back, stilling to play with the bra’s clasp but not undoing it. Emma seemed to want to make love, not fuck. Her mouth was paying close attention to all of sensitive areas, her pulse point and the patch beneath her ear. Regina closed her eyes, letting herself be in the moment and just feel. 

The blonde was everywhere. Her hands were squeezing her breasts, flicking the nipples occasionally, while her mouth stayed above the collarbone, paying special attention to her jawline. After what felt like an eternity of teasing, Emma finally lowered her bra straps and unclipped it, throwing it onto the ever-growing pile. 

The blonde honed in on the small, perky breasts, giving each a exploratory kiss to the areola, before taking the left nipple into her hot mouth and sucking hard. Regina let out a whine as she bucked involuntarily, her back arching off of the mattress. Their breathy moans were the only sounds floating through the bedroom, heightening the experience immensely. 

“Emma, please.” She didn’t know what she was asking for but she just needed more, whatever that meant to the woman nibbling on the skin of her left breast. 

“What do you need, Regina?” Emma husked, shifting up to nip at Regina’s bottom lip. The brunette fingers nimbly unclasped the blonde’s bra, sliding it off gracefully and tossing it aside.

“I just want to feel you everywhere.” She replied, breathing harshly as she slid her hand down across Emma’s abdomen to snap the elastic on the blonde’s underwear before shoving two fingers through her sticky wetness.

“Oh fuck, Gina.” Emma followed suit, removing both of their panties with the flick of her wrist and sliding her thumb around Regina’s folds. The brunette circled Emma’s clit lightly yet hurriedly, wanting to tease the younger woman. The blonde fingers stilled as she groaned, her back arching as the heat kept building in her belly. The intense buildup of pleasure subsided slowly as Regina slowed to a simply stimulating pace, wanting Emma to gain her bearings so that they could come together. 

“I want to taste you,” Emma growled into Regina’s cheek as her hips bucked into Regina’s fingers. With the brunette’s hands guiding her, Emma crawled up to straddle Regina’s face and leaned down to place a kiss to the older woman’s clit as Regina blew on hers, “Oh yeah.”

“Mmm.” Regina hummed, the vibrations hitting her clit perfectly, causing Emma to let out an excited whimper. Emma recovered and latched her mouth on Regina’s clit, mirroring the brunette’s rhythm perfectly as they bucked and arched together. They moaned, whined, and hummed approval as they continued their frantic ministrations, wanting to orgasm together while drawing out as much pleasure as possible.

They felt the their thighs constrict as they cried out during their release, “Regina!”

“Yes! Oh, Emma!” The slowly came down from their highs while petting each other lovingly. The blonde moved to settle next to the brunette, snuggling into Regina’s side, her arms wrapped tightly around her lover.

“I guess the darkness kinda did me a favor.” Emma placed a kiss on Regina’s shoulder as the brunette chuckled deeply. 

“Oh, goodness. The pirate is going to combust.”


End file.
